Time Travel
by PriscallDaiya
Summary: Sakura Fujisaki, anak Rima dan Nagi dari masa depan yang kabur ke masa lalu karena benci atas kehidupannya di saat itu. Bisakah ia beradaptasi di dunia yang asing baginya?
1. Chapter 1: The Begin!

Summary: Sakura Fujisaki, anak Rima dan Nagi dari masa depan yang kabur ke masa lalu karena benci atas kehidupannya di saat itu. Bisakah ia beradaptasi di dunia yang asing baginya?

* * *

><p><em>'Anak perempuan di haruskan menari'<em>

Itulah takdirnya saat itu dan selamanya. Berjam jam berlatih di depan cermin, membuat dirinya tidak betah dan lebih baik mati saja. Tapi apa boleh buat. **Itu Takdirnya**. Tou-san dan kaa-sannya mungkin menyuruhnya beristirahat sejenak. tapi tidak dengan baa-sannya, yang bahkan menyuruhnya berlatih 5X lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya. Saat itu, kalimat yang ia baru pelajari dari orang dewasa adalah _'Orang dewasa itu memperbudak anak anak'_. dan kalimat itulah yang membuatnya semakin keras kepala dan mencari kebebasan yang masih menjadi tanda tanya baginya. Itulah Sakura Fujisaki, anak Rima dan Nagihiko, yang memiliki rambut panjang bergelombang berwarna gelap seperti tou-sanya, namun seluruh sifatnya serupa dengan kaa-sannya

'Apa boleh buat. aku terlahir di keluarga Fujisaki yang terhormat.' pikirnya sembari menatap langit. Ia kini berada di taman kota, melarikan diri dari pelajaran menari baa-sannya, sesuai kebiasaannya, walau pada akhirnya tertangkap juga.

Tiba tiba sebuah benda jatuh dari langit dan tepat di genggaman Sakura. Pada benda itu tertulis 'Lihatlah jarum jam yang arahnya terbalik, maka akan terjadi perubahan di masa lalu'. Sakura tanpa pikir panjang segera membukanya, dan mengamati arah jarum jam itu yang ternyata tidak bergerak sedikitpun. 'Sialan... aku di kerjain...' pikirnya kesal memasukkan benda berupa arloji kuno itu ke dalam kantungnya, sebelum pulang ke rumahnya.

* * *

><p>-Kediaman Fujisaki-<p>

'PLAAK!'

suara tamparan terdengar dari seluruh penjuru ruangan itu. Sang Baa-san menamparnya karena kabur dari latihan menari untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Sakura terdiam, namun raut wajahnya tidak menunjukkan raut wajah bersalah sama sekali. dengan berani ia pun menatap wajah neneknya, dan bertanya "Lalu, apa yang akan baa-san lakukan? Aku memang tidak mau menari. Tou-san saja yang bodoh mau menari seperti ajaran baa-san" tukasnya marah dan meraih gunting yang berada di dekatnya.

"Sakura! Apa yang kamu lakukan?!" jerit kaa-sannya. Sakura menatapnya sejenak dan memotong pendek rambut panjangnya, yang mencerminkan jiwa perempuannya. Helaian rambutnya berjatuhan di lantai dan dengan seenaknya Sakura melempar gunting yang memotong rambutnya itu.

"Aku bukan boneka kalian. Aku punya cita cita. Aku.. BUTUH KEBEBASAN!"

Sakura kemudian berlari, dan mengurung dirinya di kamar selama berjam jam

* * *

><p>-Kamar Sakura-<p>

Sakura menatap kosong pada pigura foto keluarganya 4 tahun yang lalu, yang masih tampak seperti keluarga, saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Di hatinya kini ada perasaan marah yang meledak ledak. Dengan kesal ia membanting pigura itu menjadi pecah berantakan.

Ia pun merebahkan dirinya di futon yang menjadi kasur baginya, dan mengambil arloji sihir yang ia temukan dan memandangnya dengan penasaran. 'Apa benar ini bisa kembali ke masa lalu? Apa aku bisa mengubah masa lalu?' pikirnya penasaran menatap arloji yang tak bergerak itu

Matanya mulai terasa berat. Sebelum matanya terpejam sepenuhnya, ia menatap jam itu, yang jarumnya memutar balik.

Saat itulah masa lalu berubah

* * *

><p>ini dimana...?<p>

Mata Sakura terbuka sepenuhnya, menatap puluhan pintu yang terpampang di depannya, dan seekor kelinci berjas seperti di Alice in Wonderland, yang tampak menunggunya.

"Selamat datang di Lubang Kelinci, Fujisaki Sakura-san. Kemanakah anda ingin pergi?" tanya kelinci itu pada Sakura. Sakura terdiam sesaat dan tersenyum.

"Saat tou-san dan kaa-san seusiaku. bisakah kamu mewujudkannya?" tanya Sakura. Kelinci itu mengangguk.

"Mengapa anda memilih ke tempat itu?" tanya kelinci itu. Sakura mendelik pada kelinci itu dan menjawabnya dengan tenang.

"Melarikan diri. mungkin saja mereka bisa menemukanku, atau malah memb eriku tantangan baru. Kan cukup asyik bersahabat dengan orang tua bila mereka mengerti kita" terang Sakura. Sang kelinci mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah. Nanti kamu akan bersekolah seperti biasa dan satu hal lagi..." kata Kelinci itu sembari membuka salah satu pintu. Sakura melangkah masuk ketika sang kelinci memberikan cara untuk kembali ke dunia asalnya

"Kamu dapat kembali bila menemukan arloji masa depan..."

dan pintu penghubung dirinya dengan kelinci itu hilang, menyisakan Sakura yang mencerna perkataan kelinci itu.

'Yah... ini akan mengasyikkan. Bukankah betul, Mieru?" tanyanya. sesosok mungil keluar dari tas yang menempel di tubuhnya. sosok itu berambut gelap dan bertopi pelukis biru kotak kotak. ekor rubah muncul dari sosok yang ia panggil Mieru itu.

"Tentu saja, Sakura. Apapun yang terjadi, cukup blak blakkan saja" kata Mieru riang berputar putar mengelilingi Sakura yang berjalan lurus terus.

"Bukankah aku cukup blak blakkan saat memotong rambutku?" tanya Sakura tertawa riang. Mieru mengangguk seru. "Ya! Coba saja ingat ingat wajah baa-sanmu yang marah, kesal, sekaligus tak bisa berkata apapun mengenai kenekatanmu!" Mereka tertawa tawa beberapa saat hingga menemukan sebuah pintu yang merupakan ujung dari terowongan misterius itu. Mieru menatap kearah Sakura yang terdiam. Matanya memandang ke arah belakangnya, kemudian membuka pintu kuno itu, dan masuk ke dalam pintu itu, meninggalkan dunia aslinya

* * *

><p>-Masa Lalu, Seiyo Gakuen-<p>

"KYAAA! Guardian lewat!" pekik kaget sekaligus norak para siswi yang mengidolakan 5 orang terpilih sebagai suatu organisasi bernama 'Guardian'. Gadis berambut violet gelombang pendek, serta mata emas, yang berjalan beberapa meter di depan para Guardian itu lantas menoleh pada sosok 5 orang yang menjadi idola sekolah itu dengan pandangan dingin. "Kurasa mereka Guardian, Sakura!" tukas sosok di dalam tasnya itu. Gadis yang di panggil Sakura itu terkekeh geli. Sosok shugo-tama bertopi kotak kotak biru, dan rambut gelombang teal yang terserai sepunggungnya. Mieru tersenyum jahil dan melesat keluar dari tas Sakura. Sakura tentu saja kaget dan otomatis mengejar Mieru, yang mengarah pada Guardian.

Sebuah topi biru kotak kotak muncul di atas kepala Sakura. Mieru melesat keluar secepat cepatnya, sementara Sakura juga mengejarnya tanpa peduli pada Guardian yang kini di depannya, membentang seperti tembok raksasa yang mencegahnya menangkap Mieru. Sakura meloncat tinggi dan melakukan salto untuk menghindari anggota Guardian yang kini melongo menatapnya.

"Ketangkap juga kamu..." kata Sakura menangkap sosok mungil Mieru yang tersenyum innocent padanya. tiba tiba salah seorang Guardian, lebih tepatnya Sang Queen menepuk bahunya. Topi kotak kotak yang hinggap di kepalanya itu segera lenyap, matanya yang emas mendelik ke arah sang Queen dan mendelik pada semua anggota Guardian yang menatap kearahnya. Sakura melepas tubuh mungil Mieru dari kepalan tangannya.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Sakura dingin. "Kamu siswi baru? kami tidak pernah melihatmu disini" tanyanya dengan tenang. Sakura melirik Mieru sejenak, dan tersenyum singkat. "ya. Tepat sekali. Maaf bila aku mengganggu kalian, Guardian" katanya menyesal. 'Salahkan Mieru. Aku bahkan tidak mau menonjol seperti ini. Bahkan sampai di tegur oleh kaa-sanku sendiri dari masa lalu... menyedihkan...' pikirnya dalam hati. Sepucuk surat bermaterai di serahkan dari sang Queen pada Sakura. Sakura memandangnya heran.

"untukmu. Undangan dari Guardian" kata sang Queen. Sakura meraih surat itu, dan tersenyum pada Sang Queen, walau senyumannya itu berkesan 'Aku-pasti-di-DO'. Sang Queen membalasnya tersenyum singkat, dan berlari menyusul Guardian lainnya yang juga tersenyum padanya.

"Ne, Sakura, kurasa akn menarik~"

"Tapi kalau mereka mengeluarkan ku dari sekolah, aku akan membuangmu"

* * *

><p>-TBC-<p>

(-_-) Akhirnya kelar juga...


	2. Chapter 2: Guardian!

**- Chapter 2 -**

"Sakura, kita akan mengunjungi 5 orang unik itu, kan?" tanya Mieru. Sakura membalasnya singkat tanpa menoleh pada Mieru. "mungkin." jawabnya singkat padat dan jelas. Bel pulang sekolah berdentang beberapa kali, membuat kelas yang di tempati Sakura seakan runtuh. "YAHOOOO!" seru semuanya riang bergegas merapikan barang bawaannya masing masing dan pulang. Sakura memasukkan buku yang berada di atas mejanya ke dalam tasnya. Mieru mengitarinya dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Ne, Sakura... kita ke Royal Garden, kan?" tanya Mieru lagi. Sakura menatap ke arah Mieru, dan tersenyum. "Ya. Apapun yang terjadi, cukup blak blakan saja, kan?" tanya Sakura disertai anggukan Mieru.

* * *

><p>-<strong> Royal Garden -<strong>

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah kaca yang tertata apik di sekolah Seiyo Gakuen itu. di ujung ruangan, terdapat 5 orang yang ia temui tadi pagi. "Ah! kamu datang juga!" seru seorang siswi berambut pink. mempersilahkan Sakura duduk. Sakura duduk dan menatap semua anggota Guardian yang juga menatapnya. "Murid baru beasiswa bidang pelajaran, bukan?" tanya seorang siswa berambut pirang pada Sakura. Sakura mengangguk singkat. "ya. ada masalah apa memanggilku ke sini?" tanya Sakura 'to-the-point'. Salah satu siswi berkuncir dua segera menunding Sakura.

"Namamu tidak ada di dalam daftar nama murid baru. Siapa sebenarnya kamu?" tanya Siswi itu tampak penasaran. Sakura tersenyum misterius, dan menyilangkan kakinya. "Jauh lebih baik kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian masing masing. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenal kalian" kata Sakura lugas pada 5 murid terpilih di depannya tanpa segan.

"baiklah. Aku Hotori Tadase, menempati _King Chair._ dan ini Kiseki, Shugo-tama-ku" kata siswa berambut pirang sembari menunjuk sesosok shugo-tama yang memakai mahkota. Sakura mengangguk.

"Mashiro Rima, Queen" kata siswi bertubuh mungil yang tadi menepuk pundaknya. sosok shugo-tama muncul dan memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri. "Namaku Kusukusu! salam kenal!" seru shugo-tama yang mirip badut itu riang. Sakura menatapnya sembari tersenyum. _'Kaa-san.'_

"Namaku Fujisaki Nagihiko. Jack Chair, dan ini Rhythm. salam kenal" kata siswa berambut panjang dan berwarna violet, memperkenalkan dirinya dan shugo-tama miliknya yang memakai headset. Sakura mengangguk lagi. 'Tou-san'

"Aku Yuiki Yaya! Salam kenal! aku Ace dan ini Pepe!" seru siswi berkuncir dua dengan riang memperkenalkan dirinya serta shugo-tamanya yang seperti bayi. Sakura memandangnya sembari tersenyum kecil

"Nah, aku Hinamori Amu. ini Ran, Miki, Suu. Salam kenal! bisakah kamu memperkenalkan dirimu sendiri?" tanya gadis berambut pink riang menunjukkan shugo-tamanya yang berupa cheersleader, seniman, dan pembantu. Sakura mengangguk singkat dan mulai memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri

"Fujisaki Sakura, dan ini Mieru. Shugo-tama-ku" kata Sakura. seluruh orang yang berada di tempat itu terdiam sejenak, dan saling pandangan heran. "tu-Tunggu... kamu siapanya keluargaku?" protes Nagihiko. Sakura menatapnya singkat dan Mieru menjawabnya. "Tentu saja! Lihat saja wajahnya persis denganmu dasar Jack baka!" omel Mieru. "Aku dari masa depan" jawab Sakura tenang. sangat tenang.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH?! KAMU ANAK NAGIIII?!" jerit semuanya

* * *

><p>"Jadi kamu terlempar ke masa lalu karena kabur dari kehidupanmu di masa depan?" tanya Tadase ketika suasana telah tenang. Sakura mengangguk sembari meminum tehnya. "ya. kaa-san dan tou-sanku bertengkar hebat dengan baa-san, bahkan hingga ke pengadilan. tapi sayangnya baa-sanlah yang memenangkan perkara ini. Jadi... Aku tidak pernah bertemu keluargaku lagi selama 4 tahun terakhir" terang Sakura lirih. Rima menatap sosok Sakura yang entah mengapa di matanya tampak begitu rapuh. Tangan Rima mengusap lembut rambut pendek Sakura perlahan.<p>

"Tak apa apa... kamu sudah terbebas dari baa-sanmu itu, kan?" tanya Rima ramah. Sakura tersenyum padanya sejenak. "Tapi... siapa orang tuamu?" tanya Kiseki yang mulai tertarik. Sakura tersenyum innocent. "Fujisaki Nagihiko, dan Mashiro Rima"

Nagihiko yang sedang membawa nampan berisi cookies segera menajtuhkannya sementara Rima kini membeku di tempat. Yang lainnya melongo tidak percaya.

"APAAAAAAAAA?!"

"Itulah kenyataan, GUardian" tukas Mieru sambil menyusun balok balok gula menjadi tinggi. Amu, yang paling cepat kembali sadar segera bertanya, "Bukankah mereka itu rival?!" tanya Amu heran. Sakura menggeleng tanda tidak tahu. "Mana kutahu, Amu. Kalaupun boleh bertanya, aku bahkan ingin bertanya apakah mereka menginginkanku atau tidak" kata Sakura tenang.

* * *

><p>- Pesawat -<p>

Seorang wanita berwajah cantik menatap ke layar I-Padnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "_Kemanakah tujuan kita selanjutnya, Miss Eve?_" tanya sang Pilot pada wanita itu. Wanita itu tertawa sejenak dan menjawabnya dengan suara manis, "_Jepang. Aku pasti akan menemukan Arloji Masa Depan, dan Masa Lalu_" kata wanita itu tersenyum lirih pada seorang anak perempuan berpakaian rumah sakit. Mata anak itu memandang ke arah langit luas, sementara bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum

"_Liera, sebentar lagi kamu akan selamat. tunggulah sebentar lagi.._" kata wanita itu mengusap rambut emas panjang anak itu. anak bernama Liera itu tersenyum pada orang yang membelai rambutnya. "_Ya. Aku akan berusaha menahannya, **Sis**.._"

* * *

><p>Sakura meraih arloji tua yang ia masukkan dalam sakunya. arloji itu tidak bergerak lagi. Ia menggenggam erat erat arloji itu. Nagihiko melihatnya sejenak, dan tersenyum padanya. "he... Arloji ini milikmu?" tanya Nagihiko mencoba ramah pada anaknya di masa depan. Sakura mengangguk. "yah... Tapi ini belum tentu hanya milikku saja. Aku memakainya untuk mencapai tempat ini" kata Sakura. Tiba tiba semuanya menjadi menanyai Sakura mengenai jam itu. "Lalu, apa kamu bisa kembali ke masa depan dengan jam itu?" tanya Ran. Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak. Jam ini jam Masa lalu. aku membutuhkan jam Masa Depan agar bisa kembali ke masa depan" kata Sakura membuat seluruh orang di Royal Garden terdiam sejenak karena berpikir.<p>

"Bagaimana kalau kamu menjadi anggota Guardian? kita bisa membantumu mencari arloji lain yang kamu cari..." usul Rima yang segera di setujui semuanya. Sakura saling pandang dengan Mieru, dan tersenyum menyetujui ide aneh itu.

'Menjadi salah satu Guardian? tidak buruk'

"tapi tunggu dulu. apa tugas Guardian?" tanya Mieru heran. Yaya menjawabnya santai. "Minum teh seperti ini..", "dan memulihkan batsu tama" sambung Amu. Sakura mengeryit heran. "batsu.. tama?" tanya Sakura. Miki mengangguk "ya. bila pemilik telur hati putus asa, maka ia akan menjadi batsu, dengan tanda silang di telurnya" terang Miki.

"Maka dari situ kamu harus mempercayai dirimu sendiri sebanyak 120% agar dapat bertransformasi" sambung Rhythm. Kususkusu menimpali, "Kami semua bisa, kok! kamu pasti bisa! Kususkusukusu!"

"120...%" tanya Sakura memandang Mieru yang tersenyum padanya. "Harusnya kamu saat ini sudah bisa. tapi karena ada suatu hal, cahayamu tidak bisa keluar. kamu masih seperti burung dalam sangkar" kata Mieru. Sakura mengangguk pelan. "ya... Aku masih belum bisa melepas bebanku sebagai seorang Fujisaki"

"Tapi aku bisa bertransormasi, kan, Mieru? aku tidak mau hanya menjadi sampah di Guardian"

* * *

><p>-TBC-<p>

Yeeeeiy! Chapter 2 selesaaaai~~~ Review please *puppyeyes no jutsu*


	3. Chapter 3: Altos

**- Chapter 3 -**

* * *

><p>- Pagi -<p>

Sakura menguap lebar sembari merenggangkan ototnya yang kaku. Mieru mengitarinya seperti biasa, tidak bisa diam. Tiba tiba ada dua sosok murid yang menyapanya. "Ohayou" sapa Rima pada Sakura yang berada di depannya. Sakura mengangguk pada Rima sebagai balasan. Sementara sang Jack menyapanya ramah. "Ohayou, Fujisaki-san". "Ngomong ngomong, Rima, apakah kamu mulai berkencan dengan Nagi?" tanya Sakura, membuat dua duanya segera menyangkalnya. "Apa? Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya ketika keluar rumah" sangkal Rima. Nagihiko mengangguk setuju pada sang Queen itu. Tiba tiba gadis pink dan gadis berkuncir dua muncul dan menyapa tiga orang itu

"Pagi, Rima-tan! Nagi! Sakkun!" "Sa-Sakkun?!" kaget Sakura. "Ohayou, minna!" sapa Amu riang di sertai salam dari 3 shugo tamanya pada yang lain. Diantara kehebohan itu, Sakura sempat menemukan sosok pemuda berambut hitam, dengan mata hijau tua, yang entah ia pernah temukan di suatu tempat, dimasa depan.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Nagihiko pada calon anaknya di masa depan itu. Sakura menggeleng ragu. "Ah, nggak... Bukan apa apa" sangkalnya

_'Aku yakin pernah melihatnya... tapi dimana?'_

* * *

><p>- Taman -<p>

"hah... hah... kurasa aku akan sampai di Royal Garden ketika kuenya telah habis..." gumam Sakura mengelap keringat yang mengucur dari dahinya. Mieru mengangguk setuju. "Kamu akan kebagian mencuci piring" kata Mieru "dan itu akan menyedihkan karena kamu akan memecahkan mereka semua" sambung Mieru. Sakura tersenyum kecut pada shugo-tamanya. "Kau tepat, Mieru. Tolong jangan begitu blak blakan. itu membuatku sedikit sakit hati"

Suara biola terdengar. Membuat dua orang itu berhenti bertengkar. "Uwaaa... Melodi yang sangat indah" kata Mieru segera melesat dan menuju sumber suara itu yang berasal dari seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang, dan diikat pada bagian bawahnya. Pemuda itu menggesekkan biolanya dengan sangat indah.

"Canon karya Johann Pachebel. Ini termasuk lagu yang sulit di mainkan dengan biola" kata Sakura, membuat pemuda itu menghentikan permainannya, dan beralih menatap Sakura. "...? Sakura?" tanya pemuda itu pada Sakura. Sakura lantas mengangguk dan menatap sepasang jade tua milik pemuda berambut hitam itu. Seketika juga Sakura dan Mieru berteriak kaget

"ALTOS!"

* * *

><p>- Royal Garden -<p>

"HEE?! Dia juga dari masa depan?" tanya Yaya sedikit heran segera mengambil kaca pembesar miliknya seakan menganggap pemuda berambut hitam itu seperti alien. "Namaku Altos Aleiron. Teman masa kecil Sakura... di masa depan" kata Altos memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri dan menunjukkan sosok shugo-tama miliknya yang berpakaian formal. "Aku Rou. Shugo chara Altos" terang shugo tama berpakaian formal. Sakura lantas bertanya "Kenapa kamu bisa kemari?"

"ah... soal itu..." gumam Altos dan lantas menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya. "Begini Sakura. saat itu aku ingin bertemu denganmu, walau aku selalu di tendang keluar oleh baa-sanmu yang jahat itu. Maka ketika malam aku memanjat pohon di samping jendela kamarmu. Ketika sampai, aku melihat mu sedang tidur dan memegang jam tua. Tapi anehnya jam itu terarah balik. setelah itu aku jatuh dari tempat tidur, dan berada di sini" terang Altos panjang lebar. Tadase memasang pose berpikir.

"Aneh.. apakah Kalian tahu cara kembali ke masa depan?" tanya Tadase. Sakura mengangguk. "ya. dengan arloji masa depan. tapi yang kumiliki hanyalah arloji masa lalu." kata Sakura menunjukkan arloji kuno itu yang selalu berada di sakunya. "Kurasa aku bisa menemukan arloji masa depan di dunia ini" kata Sakura _positive thinking_.

"Tapi kurasa perjalanannya tidak mudah..." kata Kusukusu sedikit sedih, tapi Suu segera merangkulnya. "Aku mengerti... rasanya arloji itu seperti Embryo, desu~" kata Suu yang diangguki serempak oleh Guardian.

"Siapapun yang mengincar arloji ini, aku tidak akan memberikannya" kata Sakura menggenggam erat arloji kuno itu di telapak tangannya. Para Guardian mengangguk, kecuali Altos yang mentaap ke arah langit langit Royal Garden. Nagihiko-pun menghampirinya.

"Alerion-kun, ada apa di atas sana?" tanya Naghiko heran. Altos menggeleng pelan, namun matanya masih menatap ke atap rumah kaca Royal Garden. "Tidak kok..." kata Altos segera tersenyum pada Nagihiko. Nagihiko membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Baiklah. kalau ada masalah, kamu bisa memanggilku." kata Nagihiko ramah. Altos mengangguk.

"Rou, kamu tahu apa yang perlu kamu lakukan, bukan?" bisik Altos pada shugo-tamanya. Rau mengangguk sopan. "Aku tahu, Altos. Pasti akan ada orang yang mengincar arloji itu... Sekaligus menyerang Sakura-san" "Aku pasti akan melindunginya..." balas Altos. "Itu adalah janji antara dirimu dan orang tua Sakura-san, ne?" tanya Rou. Altos mengangguk singkat

_'Altos, apapun yang terjadi, tetaplah disisi Sakura. Dia pasti akan kesepian berada di rumah itu. Tetaplah melindunginya sebagai pengganti kami'_

* * *

><p>- Bandara -<p>

"Sis, apakah ini Jepang?" tanya anak perempuan berpakaian rumah sakit sembari menatap ke arah wanita yang di gandengnya. Wanita itu tersenyum pada adik kecilnya itu. "Ya, Liera. Gunakanlah bahasa Jepang yang telah kamu pelajari di sini" kata wanita itu tersenyum manis. "Baiklah" jawab adik kecilnya itu riang.

'Bertahanlah sebentar lagi, Liera... Dad akan menyembuhkanmu bila aku menemukan dua benda itu... sebentar lagi, Liera...'

Tiba tiba ponsel wanita itu bergetar dan segera di jawab oleh wanita itu.

_'moshi moshi? ah! Eve-sama. Apakah anda sudah tiba di Jepang? tampaknya sudah...'_ suara sang penelepon. Eve segera mengomelinya.

"Hei, aku tahu kamu juga di tugaskan untuk mencari arloji masa lalu dan masa depan. tapi aku tidak tertarik sama sekali bila kamu memintaku untuk bergabung denganmu" tukas Eve kesal. suara sang penelepon itu terdengar tampak sedang tertawa.

_'HAHAHAHAH... Tenang saja. aku hanya memberimu sedikiiiit sekali hint padamu'_

"Hint? apa maksudmu? katakanlah dengan jelas, Kurohagi!" bentak Eve.

_'Yare, yare... bailah... hint nya adalah arloji masa depan hanya muncul bila ada batsu tama'_

"Batsu tama?! telur hati seseorang yang putus asa, bukan?" tanya Eve

_'Bingo! jaa, ne!' _suara ponsel di matikan. Membiarkan Eve yang kini tersenyum misterius.

"Aku tahu apa yang kita lakukan..." gumamnya tersenyum licik

* * *

><p>- Royal Garden -<p>

Tubuh Sakura mendadak menggigil kedinginan, membuat yang lain menatapnya heran.

"Sakkun? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Yaya sambil memakan permen lolipop yang di buat Suu. Sakura terdiam dan menggeleng, sementara Altos memandangnya sambil menghela nafas. "Sakura-san berbohong lagi, ne?" tanya Rou pada Altos. Altos mengangguk.

"Ada seseorang yang mengincar arloji itu. dan pasti orang itu akan mengambilnya, dalam berbagai macam cara." kata Altos yang diangguki Rou.

"Sakura, tubuhmu menggigil. kamu baik baik saja?" tanya Mieru khawatir. Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Aku baik baik saja" kata Sakura keras kepala. Amu menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Sakura dan segera berkata. "Suhunya normal..." kata Amu. "Tentu saja. aku tidak sakit." kata Sakura membuat semuanya menghela nafas lega. "Nagi, aku merasakan batsu tama" kata Rhythm. "BATSU TAMAAAA?!" pekik semuanya kaget

* * *

><p>-TBC-<p>

YEY! CHAPTER 3 JADI~~~~~


End file.
